empiresdmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Franks
The Franks are a Medieval, Gunpowder, and Imperial age civilization. Advantages * All units can walk through forests. * Franks don't need/can't build Houses, but have a lower overall population. This allows them to use their Wood for other things in the beginning. * Granaries are free. * Peasants have a longer line of sight. * Up to eight workers per mine. * All French buildings, vehicles and units automatically heal themselves when out of combat. * Soldiers will jump out of destroyed buildings instead of being killed. * Units can garrison in towers. * Peasants may be trained to become soldiers for a slightly higher cost than recruiting them at a Barracks. History The Franks arose from tribes living in Northwest Europe. By the beginning of the 9th Century, the great Frankish king Charlemagne ruled an empire that included present-day France, northern Italy and parts of Germany. French culture and identity began to emerge over subsequent centuries. In 1066, William of Normandy successfully invaded England, conquering the kingdom and taking the throne. Territorial disputes continued between the French and English, finally coming to a head in the Hundred Years’ War (1337-1453). The English held territory on the continent for much of the war, but the French persevered. When King Henry V of England, due to become King of France, died in 1422, Charles VII of France moved to claim the throne. At the urging of Joan of Arc (who had rallied the French defenders to victory at Orleans), he travelled to Reims where he was officially crowned King in 1429. Charles bargained to reclaim Paris in 1435 and subsequently drove the English from Normandy and Aquitaine. In 1453, the English surrendered at the Battle of Castillion and the French won the Hundred Years’ War. Another momentous event in French history was the French Revolution of 1789. Over the next few years, the Monarchy collapsed, King Louis XVI was executed, and war with the “First Coalition” of Austria and Prussia (and later Spain and Britain) broke out. The French pulled together and pushed the external threat back, but without internal stability, the situation remained critical. During the crisis, Napoleon Bonaparte rose through the military ranks due to his victories and ambition. Fie helped put down a counter-revolution in Paris in 1795 and became First Consul of France in 1799. Napoleon then defeated the “Second Coalition” and crowned himself Emperor in 1804. By 1810, the French controlled an empire that stretched across Europe from Spain to Russia. Abilities Buttressed Defenses - French walls and towers can withstand more damage than those of other civilizations due to the use of architectural buttresses. Colonialism - Build more than one Fortress and units garrisoned in one Fortress can move covertly to exit from any other Fortress. Garde Nationale - When a French building is destroyed, there is a chance the building’s guard will escape to fight on. Land Ownders - Granaries and farms are free, their price offset by the labour of the farmers. Mining Guild - The French can assign more miners to a single mine than other civilizations. Stone miners are also more productive. Watchmen - Vigilant French Peasants have a long line of sight. Workers inside Town Centres provide the building with an extended line of sight. Civilian Units Peasant Cardinal Ground Units Man-at-Arms (Medieval Age) Archer (Medieval Age) Berserk (Medieval Age) Fusilier (Gunpowder Age) Grenadier (Imperial Age) Chevalier (Medieval Age) Crusader (Medieval Age) Hussar (Gunpowder Age) --> Lancier (Imperial Age) Carabineer (Gunpowder Age) Mounted Grenadier (Imperial Age) Ballista (Medieval Age) Ribaud (Gunpowder Age) Bombard (Gunpowder Age) --> 12 Pounder (Imperial Age) Sea Units Cog Warship (Medieval Age) --> La Couronne (Gunpowder Age) --> Louis Royale Battleship (Imperial Age) Fire Galley (Gunpowder Age) Troop Ship Fishing Bateau Buildings Town Center - trains citizens to gather resources and construct buildings, also researches economic abilities. Barracks - trains Infantry based units to attack enemies Armory - researches Abilities for your Civilization Tank Factory - creates Tanks and other Armored Vehicles Siege Factory - creates Artillery and Anti-Aircraft pieces. Dock - creates Fishing Boats, Naval units such as Battleships, Submarines and Aircraft Carriers. Settlement - a drop off point for your resources gathered by Citizens, it can be also turned into a Town Center. University - researches abilities for your civilization. Granary - this is where your citizens will gather food. Tower - a defense building that attacks ground units Wall - prevents your enemy from entering it also build gate. Fortress - houses your troops anytime incase of offensive attacks from your enemy. Can Advance To... * Germany * France See also * * * Category:Civilizations